


Poem, Playlist and You

by farletters



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farletters/pseuds/farletters
Summary: Kim Seungmin dari jurusan Sastra lupa bagaimana caranya menulis, padahal ada banyak puisi yang ingin ia tuliskan. Karena satu kesempatan yang datang, ia bertemu Han Jisung yang memberinya ruang untuk mengembangkan tulisannya.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Stray Kids Besi Berani 2020





	Poem, Playlist and You

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [skzbesiberani](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/skzbesiberani) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> kim seungmin dari jurusan sastra punya banyak puisi yang ingin dipublikasikan. dan ia bertemu han jisung dari jurusan seni musik, yang mengajaknya membuat podcast di spotify untuk menyuarakan puisinya diiringi instrumen dari jisung.

Kim Seungmin lupa bagaimana caranya merajut kata-kata sampai ia bisa menemukan kembali pola rajut yang rapi—yang menurutnya—cukup enak untuk dinikmati.

Bagi Kim Seungmin yang menyukai sastra dan belajar sastra, tiap kata itu selalu berdesakkan, berebutan, saling menyenggol satu sama lain demi menempati kertas kosong atau layar komputernya.

Itu aneh, Seungmin tahu. Tapi baginya, menulis terasa seperti itu. Ia seperti sedang merajut pakaian hangat, ia juga seperti menenentukan kata mana yang lebih layak hidup menyambung ruang imajinya. Seoalah-olah setiap kata itu berdemo meminta Seungmin untuk memilihnya hidup.

Seungmin menghela napas panjang. Saat ini ia sedang duduk di kursi taman di kampusnya, melihat daun-daun berwarna merah dan coklat yang mulai berguguran. Sudah setengah jam ia duduk di tempat yang sama, tapi kata-kata tidak bisa mampir barang sejenak ke dalam otaknya.

Seungmin tidak tahu, diksi di otaknya mendadak tersendat karena ujian semantik tadi pagi, atau murni karena ia lupa bagaimana caranya menulis.

Opsi pertama adalah yang disetujui Seungmin. Bagaimana Seungmin bisa melupakan cara menulis kalau semalam saja ia masih menulis?

Seungmin menghela napasnya lagi. _Writer's block_ sialan, Seungmin mengeluh dalam hatinya. Tentu saja ia bisa tiba-tiba lupa caranya menulis. Siapa pun di dunia ini pernah merasakannya. Seungmin paham, kekeringan ide seperti ini bukan karena keduanya. Ia merasa memang dalam dirinya saja ada yang tidak beres.

Lelah? Jenuh? Ingin istirahat? Entahlah, Seungmin tidak tahu. Yang jelas, ia merasa sia-sia karena duduk menghabiskan setengah jam berharganya dengan tidak menghasilkan apa-apa.

Saat bersiap-siap ingin meningalkan taman, langkah Seungmin terhenti karena mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya.

Seungmin berbalik dan menemukan Hwang Hyunjin sedang berlari kecil mendekatinya.

“Kamu mau pergi?” tanya pemuda itu ketika berhasil sampai di depan Seungmin.

“Iya.”

“Ah begitu,” Hyunjin mengembuskan satu napasnya, sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Seungmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

“Aku ingin minta bantuanmu.”

Seungmin diam, ingin terus mendengarkan permintaan temannya yang satu itu.

“Kamu bisa menulis puisi, 'kan?”

Seungmin mendengus, mulai paham arah pembicaraannya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat ke depan wajah Hyunjin dan mengibaskannya cepat. “Nggak mau.” Seungmin berbalik cepat dan secepat itu pula Hyunjin menahan lengan Seungmin. Mata Seungmin melotot karenanya, terlebih saat ini Hyunjin memasang wajah memelas.

“Hei, lepaskan.” Seungmin berucap cepat.

“Tapi dengarkan aku dulu?” Hyunjin meminta dengan suara pelan, membuat Seungmin mau tak mau mengangguk cepat.

“Iya.”

Hyunjin tersenyum, kemudian menjelaskan permintaannya dengan lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Intinya, Hyunjin bersama beberapa temannya membutuhkan _copywriter_ demi membuat kontennya lebih menjual.

“Aku bukan _copywriter_.”

“Tapi bisa menulis, 'kan?”

Seungmin rasanya mau marah, tapi melihat Hyunjin yang masih saja tersenyum membuatnya kesal sendiri. “Iya, tapi _copywriter_ itu—”

“Aku nggak peduli.” Hyunjin memotong cepat, membuat Seungmin melototinya lagi.

“Aku butuh tulisanmu.”

Seungmin menghela napasnya. Sejujurnya ia lelah. Ia lelah dengan banyak hal. Ia juga lelah karena kata-kata dengan kurang ajarnya hilang di saat ia membutuhkannya. Padahal biasanya, tidak perlu waktu lama ia menulis. Tapi sejak tadi, Seungmin duduk bengong selama setengah jam dan tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Jadi, bagaimana bisa Seungmin menerima tawaran Hyunjin ketika ia tidak yakin dengan tulisannya sendiri?

“Aku nggak bisa menulis.”

“Apa?”

Jawaban Seungmin membuat Hyunjin terpengarah. Bisa-bisanya mahasiswa sastra yang produktif itu bilang tidak bisa menulis? Hyunjin tidak terima dengan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

“Jangan bohong!”

“Aku serius, Hyunjin,” jawab Seungmin lelah. “Aku lagi _writer's block_.”

Hyunjin membulatkan mulutnya, kemudian ia memberikan kesempatan pada Sungmin untuk mencoba menulisnya selama seminggu.

Seungmin terdiam. Sejujurnya, tawaran Hyunjin itu menarik. Membuat _copywriting_ tentu akan berbeda dengan membuat puisi. Menulis _content marketing_ akan berbeda dengan menuliskan fiksi. Seungmin ingin mengambilnya dan merasa itu kesempatan bagus untuk mengembangkan kemampuan menulisnya. Tapi, Seungmin takut jika akhirnya ia tidak bisa menyelesaikannya dalam seminggu.

“Tapi apa harus puisi?”

“Oh, nggak kok,” jawab Hyunjin cepat. “Sebenarnya memang tadinya mau puisi karena kontenku berhubungan dengan buku dan toko buku. Tapi kalau kamu nggak bisa buat puisi, nggak apa-apa. Tulis saja sesuatu yang estetik.”

“Lalu kenapa harus aku?”

Hyunjin tertawa cepat, membuat Seungmin heran dibuatnya. “Supaya bayarnya nggak mahal.”

“Sialan.”

Hyunjin terbahak lagi, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. “Kapan lagi kamu dapat kesempatan ini, 'kan?”

Seungmin berdecak, mau tak mau menyetujui temannya itu. Lagi pula, siapa tahu jika dengan mengambil kesempatan ini, kata-kata yang tiba-tiba minggat itu bisa datang kembali ke otaknya.

Tapi ada satu hal yang Seungmin tidak tahu.

Menerima tawaran itu adalah awal dari kesempatan lainnya yang akan menghampiri Kim Seungmin di kemudian hari—termasuk bertemu seseorang bernama Han Jisung.

*

Hari ini, Seungmin mendatangi kafe di salah satu sudut kota, tak jauh dari kampus. Ia memiliki janji dengan Hyunjin dan mereka berdua sepakat untuk saling bertemu di kafe.

Begitu datang di jam yang sudah ditentukan, Seungmin tidak mendapati Hyunjin di mana pun. Di dalam kafe hanya ada sedikit orang. Langkah kaki Seungmin membawanya untuk memesan minuman dan berakhir duduk di dekat jendela. Tangannya bergerak membuka tasnya, mengeluarkan satu per satu isinya ke atas meja.

Seungmin mencoba menulis di buku catatannya, tapi berakhir gagal.

Dengan kesal, ia membuang napas seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi. _Writer's block_ sialan, Seungmin mengeluh lagi dalam hatinya. Ternyata ia masih belum sembuh dari penyakit kebuntuan menulisnya.

Seungmin membuka ponsel, berniat untuk menelepon Hyunjin, tapi aksinya batal di detik kelima begitu melihat Hyunjin mucul dengan senyum lebar, seolah tidak memiliki dosa. Langkahnya membawanya sampai ke hadapan Seungmin.

“Kamu telat lima belas menit,” desis Seungmin.

Hyunjin tertawa cepat. Ia segera menarik kursi dan duduk di sana. “Astaga,” katanya masih tertawa. “Santai saja.”

Bola mata Seungmin berputar cepat. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menceramahi Hyunjin soal betapa berharganya setiap detik, tapi Seungmin yakin jika itu nantinya cuma berakhir sia-sia. Kepala Seungmin mengangguk ketika Hyunjin pamit untuk memesan minuman. Sedetik setelah Hyunjin hilang dari pandangannya, pikiran Seungmin mulai berlari ke sana-kemari. Ia berusaha semaksimal mungkin memeras otaknya, tapi lagi-lagi, ia tak menemukan kata apa pun di sana.

Seungmin berdecak. Ia memilih untuk mencuci muka, berharap dengan begitu bukan cuma wajahnya yang segar terkena air, tapi juga otaknya ikut merasa segar.

Begitu di depan wastafel, Seungmin menatap wajahnya di cermin. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, mungkin karena ia tidak bisa tidur beberapa hari ini.

Tangannya bergerak menyalakan keran air dan membasuh wajah. Tapi gerakannya berhenti sewaktu telinganya mendengar sesuatu yang tidak asing.

“Aku pernah membaca ini di suatu tempat,” kata seseorang. “Kamu hebat hari ini. Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri atas apa yang tidak bisa kamu kendalikan.”

Seungmin melirik seseorang yang sedang berbicara itu dari cermin. Seorang lelaki sedang berbicara di telepon. Mata Seungmin memicing, berusaha memperhatikan seseorang itu lebih jelas, namun ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena seseorang itu membelakanginya. Ia berdiri di depan salah satu pintu toilet yang tertutup.

“Tidak apa-apa kalau kemarin kamu menangis, tapi bukan berarti kamu terus menangis dan menekan dirimu sendiri. Kamu tumbuh dan bunganya bermekaran. Tiap batang yang tumbuh, perlu perjalanan jauh.”

Seungmin tersentak. Dengan cepat ia mematikan keran air dan menghampiri lelaki itu. Ia masih berbicara di telepon sewaktu Seungmin menyentuh lengannya pelan.

“Maaf,” ucap Seungmin.

“Ya? Kenapa?” Lelaki itu menatap Seungmin, sebelum akhirnya menunjuk ponselnya.

Seungmin mengangguk dan setelahnya terdengar suara dari orang itu, “Nanti aku telepon lagi, ya?”

Begitu ia menurunkan ponselnya, Seungmin mengerjap karena pertanyaannya, “Kenapa, ya?”

“Ah, itu,” Seungmin tersenyum. “Maaf, tadi aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu di telepon,”

Seungmin terdiam, menunggu respons yang diterimanya. Begitu lelaki itu mengangguk, Seungmin melanjutkan, “Aku mendengarmu tadi mengucapkan sesuatu. Kalau boleh tahu, kamu dapat dari mana kata-kata itu?”

“Ah,” Lelaki itu, Han Jisung, mengangguk cepat. Wajahnya sumringah sewaktu menjelaskan asal mula kata-kata yang tadi diucapkannya. Han Jisung menjelaskan dengan semangat, sementara Seungmin cuma tersenyum mendengarnya.

Jelas Seungmin tahu dari mana asal kata-kata itu, karena itu tulisan Seungmin. Seungmin pernah mendengarnya—entah kapan di mana—yang jelas ia pernah mendengar jika suatu karya kita sendiri, pasti kita selalu bisa merasakan keberadaannya, seolah-olah otakmu memberikan sinyal kalau itu tidak asing.

Seungmin cuma mengangguk sewaktu Jisung menjelaskan _website_ tempat ia menemukan tulisan itu. “Kamu mau membacanya?”

Seungmin tertawa, menggeleng. “Tidak, terima kasih.”

Jisung mengangguk cepat, tapi matanya jadi terbuka setelah Seungmin berucap lagi, “Omong-omong, aku tahu siapa penulisnya.”

“Benarkah?”

Seungmin mengangguk. Matanya melebar sewaktu Jisung menggenggam tangannya dan menggerakkannya cepat. “Kamu serius?”

Seungmin mengangguk lagi, semakin bingung sewaktu pemuda tak dikenal itu terlihat semakin bersemangat. “Boleh aku berkenalan dengannya?”

“Hah?”

“Aku ingin berkenalan dengannya.”

“Apa?” Seungmin mengerjap cepat. Otaknya mendadak tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya. “Kenapa?”

Jisung melepaskan genggaman tangannya—lupa karena ia terlalu bersemangat dengan informasi yang baru saja didengarnya. Sejak pertama kali membaca tulisan-tulisan dengan nama pena Sky itu, Jisung sudah menyukai tulisannya. Menurutnya, tulisan miliknya sangat jujur dan dekat dengan diri sendiri.

“Aku suka dengan tulisannya.” ucapan Jisung membuat senyum Seungmin mengembang. Kekehan pelan keluar dari Seungmin, sementara dahi Jisung mengkerut karenanya.

Seungmin mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, membuat wajah Jisung semakin tidak mengerti.

“Ayo berkenalan,”

“Hah?”

“Aku Kim Seungmin,”

Jisung masih tidak mengerti, tapi ia tetap menerima uluran tangan Seungmin dan menjabatnya. “Han Jisung.”

Begitu mereka melepaskan tangan, Seungmin berucap lagi, “Aku _Sky_.”

“Hah?”

“Iya,” Seungmin mengangguk. “Aku yang menulis tulisan yang tadi kamu bicarakan.”

Barangkali hari itu, semesta ikut andil dalam mempertemukan Kim Seungmin dan Han Jisung. Dan lagi, pertemuan hari itu merupakan awal dari semuanya—sebelum Han Jisung dan Kim Seungmin berakhir saling berteman dan mengerjakan _podcast_ bersama-sama.

*

“ _Hari ini jadi rekaman?_ ” Pertanyaan Seungmin di telepon membuat Jisung mengangguk. Dengan bahu dan sebelah pipinya yang berhasil mengapit ponsel, tangan Jisung bergerak di atas laptopnya.

“ _Han Jisung?_ ”

“Oh,” Jisung lupa kalau temannya itu tidak bisa melihat gerakan kepalanya. “Jadi, sekarang aku sudah di studio.”

“ _Oke_ ,” sahut Seungmin cepat. “ _Aku baru selesai kelas, maaf kalau agak lama_.”

“Santai saja.” Sedetik setelah Jisung mengucapkan itu, sambungan telepon terputus. Jisung berdecak seraya menaruh ponselnya. Matanya kembali fokus pada pekerjaan di depannya. Kali ini Jisung sedang sibuk mengedit lagu yang nantinya akan menemani _backsound podcast_ milik Jisung dan Seungmin.

Jisung masih ingat sekali, waktu itu setelah mereka berdua berkenalan, mereka menjadi lebih akrab. Terlebih, Jisung sering memberikan _feedback_ terhadap puisi-puisi buatan Seungmin. Begitu pula sebaliknya, Seungmin sering memberikan _feedback_ terhadap lagu yang dibuat Jisung, atau musik yang dimainkannya.

Mereka berdua menemukan kedekatan yang tak pernah mereka duga sebelumnya. Kim Seungmin dan Han Jisung jadi sering bertukar pikiran dan cerita. Mereka menjadi saling bergantung satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya, tiba-tiba saja Jisung mengajak Seungmin membuat _podcast_. Jisung ingin membagikan tulisan-tulisan Seungmin yang menurutnya, sangat layak untuk didengar atau dibaca semua orang.

Tentu saja awalnya Seungmin menolak, tapi Jisung tidak pernah menyerah. Berkali-kali Seungmin menolaknya, berkali-kali pula Jisung tetap menawari Seungmin. Sampai akhirnya, Seungmin mendengarkan berbagai alasan Jisung mengajaknya.

Pada akhirnya, Seungmin menyerah dan menerima tawaran Jisung. Mereka berdua sepakat membacakan puisi-puisi milik Seungmin dengan diiringi musik instrumen.

“Oh, hai.” Jisung mengangkat sebelah tangannya sewaktu melihat Seungmin memasuki studio. “Aku baru saja selesai mengedit lagu.” ucapnya setelah Seungmin duduk di sebelahnya.

Seungmin mengangguk, kemudian membuka catatannya. “Ini puisi yang mau kubacakan. Bagaimana?”

Jisung mengambil buku catatan dan mulai membacanya dengan perlahan-lahan. Begitu selesai membacanya, kepalanya mengangguk-angguk. “Bagus.”

“Tidak ada masukan?”

“Tidak ada masukan.”

Seungmin menghela napas, kemudian meminta Jisung segera menyiapkan musik pengiring, sementara ia mulai menyalakan mikrofon. Setelah semua peralatan siap, Kim Seungmin dan Han Jisung memulai pembukaan _podcast_ , sebelum akhirnya Seungmin dan Jisung bergantian membaca puisi.

“ _Kalau ada pertanyaan siapa manusia yang berani, aku akan menyebut namamu_.” Seungmin memulai.

“ _Tidak banyak manusia yang berani memilih untuk melawan ketakutannya sendiri. Tapi dirimu, salah satu dari sekian yang berhasil melawan diri sendiri_.”

“ _Bukankah melawan batin diri sendiri adalah perang yang paling sulit dilawan?_ ”

“ _Tapi kamu, berhasil menaklukkan dirimu sendiri. Barangkali semesta berkontemplasi dan berkerja sama untuk membuatmu menjadi lebih baik_.”

“ _Kalau hari ini kamu memilih lagi untuk menjadi berani, maka aku tidak akan pernah ragu mengingatmu sebagai manusia yang pandai berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri_.”

“ _Butuh keberanian besar untuk bisa melawan ketakutannya sendiri. Dan kamu, salah satunya_.”

“ _Semoga hari ini, kamu juga berani—berani memeluk dan menyayangi dirimu yang sudah sejauh ini_.” ucap Seungmin mengakhiri puisinya. Tepat setelah mereka berdua beradu tatap, sebuah senyum perlahan mengembang di wajah keduanya.

Kim Seungmin menyadari kalau setelah ini inspirasi terbesarnya datang dari seseorang yang saat ini tertawa dan menatap kedua matanya.

***


End file.
